Reunion
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: While in the middle of a date, Piper and Jason are reunited with their best friend and his new girlfriend. Post BOO.


**This was suggested by somebody but I forgot the username and I'm too lazy to look it up. So yeah, you know who you are. xD**

 **obviously it's short, not great quality, rushed and all that, so yeah, sorry about all that. I start school soon and I started a new swim team and it's been stressful. I haven't had good wifi for a while, but now I have it in my new house and all so yay.**

 **Also, read the A/N at the end. :)**

* * *

Piper reached out and laced her fingers with Jason's. For the first time after the war, they were going on a date- just a normal, mundane couple-y thing to do. She'd thought it would do them good, what with the stress of getting things back in order after the battle. The romans had already left New York and headed back to California, and, as selfish as it sounded, Piper was glad that Jason wasn't among them.

"So..." Jason turned towards her as they were walking and offered a smile. Something about it didn't feel right, though. "What should we do first?"

"I'm getting kind of hungry." Piper replied. "Maybe we could go get a bite to eat somewhere?"

"Oh, good." He said. "I thought you might want to go to a store or something."

"Why?" Piper chuckled. "You know what my motto is, don't you?"

Jason looked confused. "No, what is it?"

"Food before fashion." She smirked. Both of them cracked up, but she couldn't help but noticing the sadness behind Jason's easy smile. She took his hand. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "Yeah, I just miss Leo."

"I know." Piper blinked back tears. "Me too. But he wouldn't want us to be sad. Let's go eat."

After a quick dinner at a little cafe, they walked outside and sat on a bench. In front of them, little geysers of water squirted up from places in the sidewalk, and kids jumping and splashing through it.

"You know," Jason remarked. "I feel like I grew up too fast. Five years ago, I was elected Centurion of the fifth cohort."

"You would've been... What, ten? Eleven?" Piper said. He nodded.

"I wanted to grow up back then, but now that I am older, I do kind of regret not really having a childhood."

"What was your childhood like?" Piper asked.

"Well, I joined the legion when I was three. I started training with my sword at six."

"Who gives a six year old a sword?" Piper chuckled.

"Probably not the wisest choice." Jason laughed. "Anyway, yeah, I was a centurion when I was eleven. Three years later, I was elected praetor."

"Just wondering..." Piper asked. "How long were you actually praetor?"

"Let's see... I was elected just after my fifteenth birthday... So July... I think I disappeared in October, so four months?"

"Completely unrelated, but you know what I love about you?"

"My fantastic cheekbones?" Jason joked.

"Well, yes," Piper laughed, playing along. "But also your humility. You've been in positions of power, but you don't let it get to your head. you could be friends with the best, strongest demigods and you could've been in the best cohort, but you chose to join the worst cohort. You always befriend the people who don't really have friends."

Before Jason could reply, Piper gasped and pointed up at the sky. There was a giant, gleaming metal something and two screaming figures.

"What in Hades..." She muttered. "That looks like-"

"Festus." Jason's eyes were wide, disbelieving. "Oh my gods. But... But that can't-"

The thing crashed, and Piper gasped. It was, in fact, Festus. And none other than Leo Valdez leaped off of it, flaming from head to toe, and sprinted to where the kids were playing in the water. A girl followed, her white shirt and jeans looking charred. Festus regarded Piper and Jason with a series of clicks and creaks.

Piper flipped out. All of the emotions from the war until now came over her, and she walked over and slapped Leo in the face.

"Leo _freaking_ Valdez!" She yelled, tears burning her eyes. "I hate you so much."

"Whoa, Beauty Queen." Leo winced as he endured another slap. "Nice to see you too."

"We thought you were dead! Leo, we've been crying and mourning you, and... UGH!" Piper groaned. "Why didn't you tell us that you were alive earlier, you stupid little-"

"I had, uh," Leo looked over at the girl. "Certain priorities. This is Calypso. She's an immortal nymph/titan girl... thingy-"

"Smooth." Calypso muttered.

"And we're a couple now, so-"

"Wait. What?" Jason's mouth was hanging open in shock. "You died, came back, got a girlfriend, and now you're back here? What the Hades happened?"

"Long story." Leo smiled at him, while Calypso still eyed the two of them warily. "Let's get back to camp and I'll explain everything."

"Hi, I'm Piper," Piper smiled at Calypso. "And don't worry, I only attack Leo like that."

* * *

 **I want to do a multichaptered one-shot series type thing, I just need a theme.**

 **so...**

 **A) a collection of random High School AUs**

 **B) one-shots about the Seven's kids**

 **Or a Jasper AU based off of Thirteen Reasons Why (overused, I know, but I'll try to make it original).**


End file.
